Mine
by Solosan
Summary: Present day Akatsuki Corporation want to get their hands on a certain explosives expert. And send Itachi after him. But is it that simple? Note: Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

It's raining. Onyx eyes trailed the drops from the top of the windowpane down. He sat in the black BMW, never moving, ever silent. The driver up front, though used to this behavior was beginning to fidget. After all it had been half an hour since they've arrived. They were parked outside a massive skyscraper that gleamed ominously dark, reflecting the turbulent clouds in the sky.

Finally the driver couldn't stand it any longer. "Uchiha sama?"

The other man didn't respond for a while then almost reluctantly he nodded to his driver.

"I'll go in now."

The driver sighed in relief and pulled out the umbrella. He hurried through the rain to the side door and opened it for Uchiha sama. Making sure no water could get to him by placing the umbrella just so. Uchiha sama swept out of the car and stood for a moment. "Yuki. Is there still no sign of my brother?"

Yuki Tatsumi shook his head. Sasuke Uchiha had run away after the massacre of the Uchiha family. Fugaku Uchiha had been the chief of the Police force but he couldn't protect his wife or himself. If Sasuke hadn't been at school, no doubt the still at large murderer would have killed him too.

There was a rumor that Sasuke kun had caught sight of the killer, another reason for Itachi san to keep looking out for his brother. As Yuki walked the cloaked man to the building he remembered the other unforgivable but popular rumors circulating, about why Itachi might also want to find the whereabouts of his brother. There are those who believed, Itachi sama was actually the killer. And that he wanted to kill the last living witness. True, he was capable of it, but it made no sense. There was no motive.

But Yuki could understand why people would think that. Especially up close, when Itachi san fairly radiated that dangerous aura. His preference for black didn't help dispel that image either. But it was hard to believe those rumors, especially, when he had worked under Itachi sama ever since he joined the Akatsuki Empire.

"Enjoy the party, Uchiha sama."

Yuki Tatsumi kept his face bland and impassioned and fought hard not to laugh at Itachi sama's grimace. They stood at the entrance of the building. His dislike of entertaining people is legendary.

"Go home Yuki."

"Hai."

Itachi waited until the BMW was well on its way, before entering. The lower levels served as a shopping mall, full of Akatsuki merchandise. It was late and there was only one last person working, even if everyone has left, she always manned the clothes shop till late, often taking in messages and cloaks and giving directions for partygoers. Tsubame Tatsumi, Yuki's daughter. She was barely 14 but working hard. Perhaps too hard. And she was exceedingly afraid of Itachi. This in itself wasn't surprising, but she wasn't afraid to show her dislike or fear. Not really, it was more like she doesn't know how to hide her feelings. She was... Interesting.

For a moment he was tempted to go terrorize the child, but then decided against it. He was already late. He moved past her store towards the elevators, allowing for a small smile when she noticed him, let out a squeak and ducked under her desk.

It was crowded, noisy and pointless. Exactly as he had expected. He was forced to attend these by his partners. Compared to the easy quiet below, this was hell. He was forced to attend, but even the combined force of the Akatsuki couldn't force Itachi Uchiha to mingle. In the far corner he spotted Orochimaru and frowned slightly.

That man was gross to the extreme. And Itachi was pretty sure he was a pedophile as well. One day when he wasn't as busy, he would make sure to kill him. The genteel surrounding him were made up of the wealthy and the famous, all primped and plumped. And all of them made him sick to the stomach.

He surveyed the scene; predictably the informal leader was missing. But everyone else was there. Pein said there was a person Itachi was to recruit, one more person to complete their circle. It was strange to have Itachi singled out to recruit someone. The man must be being quite difficult. But Leader sama had not bothered to supply a description. Apparently the Pyromaniac would be easy to spot.

And he was.

Next to the fire place showering the fire with clay like particles that shimmered in the fire, grinning as though it was the fourth of July. Each gust he threw in, painted the fire a different colour. The other guests seemed to unconsciously avoid his obsessively manic eyes.

Minuscule bombs.

Right.

He studied the young man. He wore black pants and a crumpled formal shirt. A loose red tie hung about his neck.

True, he seemed to have made an effort to be dressed smart but he still managed to look like a delinquent. Especially with that absurd hairstyle. So that was to be Sasori sans new partner.

"Ah, there you are." Itachi turned to face his own partner, Kisame Hoshigaki. By now he was used to the blue tinge of his skin. Although for the first couple of months, it was disconcerting. "You've seen him?"

Itachi returned to looking at the new member, "Hai."

"Interesting choice isn't he? Apparently he is very good with bombs. He's an expert in that field apparently."

"Hn."

Kisame grinned. "So when are you going to make your move?"

Itachi thought for a while, "Soon."

Kisame laughed and moved off. Itachi san did everything his own way, in his own time. His partners excessive silence didn't put off the mouthy and viciously happy man. After all Kisame had more than enough to say for the two of them.

Itachi noticed Sasori gazing blatantly at the newcomer. He didn't seem too impressed. A waitress was laughing at something the bomb expert said, the manner in which he responded made sure everyone knew, just what kind of a relationship they shared.

Aside from her though, he didn't bother interacting with anyone else. Unless they approached him, then he would engage in small talk before sending them on their way. Itachi envied the way he could seemingly unconsciously, talk with others. As though there was nothing that could bother him. But that waitress seemed to be that bomb experts weakness.

Itachi let his eyes settle on the waitress as she weaved her way around the people, serving drinks. Her smile was professional around everyone else except that blonde man. Noticing his gaze, she made her way towards him. "Would you like a drink sir?"

Itachi lifted a glass but never took his eyes of her face, "Noriyo. That's your surname isn't it?"

Startled she nearly dropped her tray. "Yes... How did you know?"

"It's on your nametag." He took a sip of his drink. Black Label. Disgusting.

She laughed relieved, "Oh, right! I'm sorry about that."

At least her professional mask had dropped, now he could get somewhere. He noticed someone staring at them. Ah, so the recruit is jealous is he? Itachi smiled. He's got his prey exactly where he wanted him.

Itachi moved closer to her, the edge of his black cloak brushing her apron. He gestured at the young man approaching them. "So. Is that young man your lover?"

She laughed again, "Deidara? No! He's just an old friend. I haven't seen him in a while, so it was a surprise seeing him here. We were together once but it didn't work out."

Deidara. So that was his name. Itachi smiled, turning on the charm like a tap, "I think he still feels for you."

She flushed, "I doubt it! It's all ancient history anyway. Deidara kun has probably moved on. "

"You know him well?"

"Well of course! We go way back. Look, I'd love to continue talking but I have to work and..."

She wasn't getting away that easily. Itachi stepped so she was cut off from the rest, placing a gloved hand on her shoulder, he smiled again, "I'm sure it's alright if you stay a little longer with me."

She was flattered. Itachi could tell that in her posture, but she obviously wanted to continue working. "Ano..."

"Hime chan?"

Itachi didn't let go of her shoulder when Deidara showed up. His face was inscrutable. "Are you OK, yeah?"

Under his hand, her shoulders slumped in relief, "Of course Deidara. I'm fine. don't worry about me, this gentleman just wanted a drink and..."

Deidara stared at the gloved hand on her shoulder. Itachi allowed himself a smile. This was getting rather interesting. "Just wanted a drink, yeah?"

Itachi cut in, "And some words."

"What kind of words, yeah?" His voice remained calm.

It was quite amusing to see the anger boiling in those blue eyes. In the exact tone Itachi replied, "The kind of words one tells a beautiful woman."

She was obviously blushing now. He knew this without even looking. His eyes trained on Deidara's face. A blue eye narrowed. The other one was hidden by his exceedingly long bangs. Maybe tonight won't be too hopelessly boring.


	2. Chapter 2

This is most defiantly one of those days, yeah... One of those days where you just have to blow someone up. In this case, it was the smug bastard with his hand on Hime chan. Hime chan is _mine_, un.

Deidara stared at the other man with barely contained fury. He obviously didn't appreciate Hime chans beauty. How could he, with his nose in the air and his eyes...

However, he ceased thinking when the dark haired stranger bent down to whisper into Hime chans ear. She giggled nervously, dutifully before sparing a glance at Deidara, "Ano, I really have to go now. My boss is looking this way."

He didn't answer however; his eyes were trained on Deidara, almost as though daring him to make a move. Silence settled about them as the party bustled on in all its fake glory. "Who are you yeah?"

It was rude, honest and blatantly open. He was fairly taken aback by his attitude, Deidara could tell. He wasn't surprised with this. Everyone was surprised by his attitude. It was the genuine smile after a pause that surprised him.

"I apologize for being so rude. I am Itachi Uchiha. With whom do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

"Deidara."

He blinked. He swore Itachi's eye flashed red for a moment. Tch, over reactive mind. He shouldn't have come, it was a waste of time this silly facade of a party. "Hmmm, I doubt we'll meet again, yeah. See ya Hime chan, I'm going."

Itachi didn't move, but he did drop his hand from the waitresses shoulder. She scurried away gratefully. Kisame had morphed out of nowhere again, sipping his fishbowl cocktail. "You're letting him get away? Pein sama isn't going to be happy."

Hidan busy approaching them, caught the comment and snorted, "Fuck! You are jumping to conclusions in assuming he even has bloody emotions Kisame."

Itachi didn't bother to answer, but he did notice that most of the Akatsuki were moving in their general direction. While Kisame and Hidan bickered and swore at each other, he watched Sasori join them. "Itachi."

He nodded at the seemingly young man, "Sasori."

Now that his prey is gone, the whole gathering seemed even more lifeless than before. With the partners congregating to one side, the rest of them seemed slightly lost. Out of their league. Why do they even bother showing up? They could massacre the lot of them and nobody would dare complain. It was so obvious that the guests can tell there was something different about the Akatsuki members that they lacked.

Kakuzu with his dozens of stitches sat in the bar stool nearby. Apparently they were curious about the newcomer. In a power hungry organization at the top, there is very little to spark ones interest. Sasori glanced at Itachi slowly, "Neh, Itachi. What is he like?"

Itachi didn't answer for a moment, thinking to himself.

Kisame frowned, "Itachi san?"

"He will set fire to you, rather than bother talking to you." Obviously thinking this was enough information, Itachi turned and left. He had, had just about enough of this farce he was forced into monthly.

They all stared at his retreating back. Sasori frowned. He had a vague sense of Déjà Vu.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a waste of time. At the moment everything seemed a very dull waste of time. Itachi fiddled with the light letter knife. This board meeting was taking far too long.

They all sat in chairs that looked like fingers. Their leader was eccentric that way. He could afford to be, after all.

The table was round and from Itachi's perspective he could just see the only non partner in the room sitting in the corner humming to himself. Tobi may act like a goofy retard, what with the random mask and all, but the fact Pein sama let him sit in on meetings tells Itachi otherwise. He ran his thumb over the character "Scarlet" engraved on the side of the letter knife. This was taking too long. Far too long and his patience was stretched thin.

Hidan was muttering angrily, "Fuck! Why don't we just fucking cut down those fucking bastards, huh? This is so bloody, fucking annoying, seriously!"

Pein barely blinked, "As I have already explained. The Konohagakure Corporation is far too big a company to simply "cut down". Besides, they are constantly supported by that well known Sunagakure Organization in the desert. We have to go by other means. There is a boy in there that I want. He is kept as one of the genin workers. But he's unstable and dangerous, with the right conditioning we could turn him into the mass murderer we need, in time."

Silence descended again. Nobody was uncomfortable with silence. They were used to it, but Itachi was getting steadily annoyed with Tobi's constant tasteless humming.

"Another kidnapping mission." His low voice slipped through the quiet. It wasn't a question.

Pein glanced at Itachi. "Yes. I believe it's your turn Itachi. As you used to work there at Konohagakure Corporation as an ANBU Captain, you should have a better advantage than the others. You are to take your partner with you. But before that, recruit Deidara. Sasori needs a partner and I have a use for his specific abilities."

He wasn't a dog to just order about. For a moment as anger flashed through him, Itachi's eyes swirled red. This wasn't very unusual, it ran in his family. A genetic mutation. The change of colour wasn't just that though, with it came incredible night vision, increased clarity, reflex and perspective. It was daunting to go against him in a battle. It also made him the perfect assassin.

Pein paused, "Oh and Itachi. Your brother is also a part of Konoha now."

The red eyes swirled back to their blank onyx state. That explains it.

Orochimaru laughed, "Now you can go and kill him Itachi. Finish the job finally. Or you could get him to join us? Get him into the Sound Sector. I'll always have a place open for him."

That pedophile. The Sound Sector fell under Orochimaru's jurisdiction.

"He's too weak."

Pein closed his file. The single red cloud on black stared up at him. The symbol of the Akatsuki. "We are finished for today." There was rustling all round as everyone made their way out. Itachi flicked his file shut. The same red cloud on black stared at him. This was getting tedious. There was no meaning in this. How had he lost his path? He was just biding time here. He looked up to see Kisame standing near him waiting. Itachi stood up as well.

"Itachi san?"

"Hn?"

"When are we going to Konoha?"

Itachi knew what he meant. When was he going to recruit Deidara? In fact he didn't know why he was putting it off either. It had been two weeks after the party. Perhaps it was those blue eyes. They were open. Not foolish or shuttered to the world. They were open. And Itachi wanted to let it remain open a little bit longer. But admitting that was a bit more than he was ready for.

"In time," He answered after a pause. The answering look in Kisame's eyes made Itachi's swirl red again. Frustration fluttered briefly through him. Itachi knew that look too well. How can an 18 year old handle such responsibility such as being a partner on the Akatsuki board? All those doubts about his capabilities are immensely irritating. He was so tired of silencing those people.

He glanced sharply at Tobi. His humming had stopped. Just how long had he been eavesdropping? As though in answer there came a soft, strangely musical snore. Itachi still didn't trust that man though. Kisame grinned, strolled over and kicked at the chair. Tobi shot up as though electrocuted. "I wasn't asleep I swear!" He looked around suddenly, "Where is everyone?"

Kisame laughed, "It's just Itachi and me left. The meeting already ended."

Tobi seemed to stare at Kisame for a while, his mask portrayed confusion, he carefully looked around the room. "Itachi san?"

Kisame looked around. The room was completely empty. Itachi had already left.

Deidara stared at the clothes listlessly. Why was he here again? Oh yes. This was where Hime chan worked. The Aki- whatever corporation or another. "This is stupid yeah."

A young girl appeared next to him, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah?"

You've been staring at the pink tutu for a while now."

He looked back at the rack. Sure enough there was a pink tutu there. In fact the whole rack was filled with them. What the heck? Why would the Aki-something sell this?

"The ballerina's really like this style. Would you like a specific size?"

"I doubt they would have it in my size yeah." His voice was exceedingly dry.

She burst into giggles, but just as quickly as it came it was gone. Her eyes were suddenly trained on something other than Deidara. He followed her line of sight and saw a distinct black clad figure walk out of the elevator. That smug bastard.

Tsubame stammered, "Sorry sir. I-it's my tea break." Before speeding off like a frightened rabbit.

"Huh?"

Deidara blinked at the time. It's way too early for tea and besides, the direction she ran in he was sure led to the toilets. What was up with her?

He looked back at the elevators but the annoyingly familiar figure was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

"GAAAAAH!"

The irate young man stomped up the long stairs to his apartment. Today was just getting worse with each passing second! The car wouldn't start. He was shat on by some bird with diarrhea. He got fined for accidently bombing that guys Taxi. Why wouldn't they believe it was accidental? That Taxi was a sitting duck anyways. And on top of that if he doesn't vomit up 400 grand, the flipping landlord is going to kick him out of the apartment, because the freaking next door buggers have explosive-sound-a-phobia! He dug into his pocket for his keys, cursing under his breath. "Bloody landlords! Bloody tax people! Bloody nosy neighbors. If they stick their noses once more into my business, I'll blow it up for them, yeah!" Deidara growled and stuck his key into the door. "Che. It'll be a waste to use my art on them, yeah."

Opening the door he stormed in. He didn't bother opening the light, he could make his way blind in this apartment if he had to. He pulled off his cap and threw it on the kitchen table. He sighed and opened the small fridge door. The light flooded out around his feet as he took out a beer can.

Something was different. Deidara looked around. Something was missing. Then his eyes widened. He knew now what was missing. The usual mess strewn around his house had been cleaned up. Everything was neat and orderly. From the far side of the room, a dark figure unfolded itself from the sofa.

Che. That fucking bastard. "What the hell are you doing here yeah?"

Deidara nearly stumbled away from the red eyes. What's going on? How can his eyes be red? Quite suddenly Itachi was behind Deidara. I-it's not humanly possible!

"That's not a very nice way to greet me. Should I teach you some manners?"

The soft whisper brushed Deidara's neck and his hair stood on end. "How did you-" It's just not freaking possible to move that fast! His heart was beating so bloody fast it felt like it would stop.

"Deidara san. If I remember correctly."

Something cold drifted across the sensitive skin on his throat. Deidara caught his breath. Somehow finding his voice had become mission impossible. He still managed to croak out, "W-what do you want yeah?"

Itachi stepped closer. "What do I want? Right now, I'm not too sure either."

Deidara could almost feel those eyes boring into the back of his head. The heat from that guy's body was penetrating into his own back. How could one guy generate that much heat from just body heat? "Y-yeah? What nonsense are you babbling now?"

Itachi bent over slightly, taking in his scent. He smelled... Like fire. Smoldering embers on the verge of bursting into flame. And musky... Abruptly he moved away taking away his dagger. "The card is on the lounge table. Call me tomorrow before six pm." He turned and swept out the door.

Deidara slumped to the floor trembling violently. He lifted his clammy hand to his neck where a slight cut now marked him."That bastard. Just what's wrong with him yeah?"


	5. Chapter 5

"You have GOT to be kidding me yeah."

The man stared right back. "No sir."

He wanted to punch the man. See if he could keep that straight face with no teeth and a plastic face.

"Yeah? Look, I even have the darn card yeah?"

The guys face remained smooth, "I'm sorry sir."

Like hell he is!

His fist clenched tightly, until his knuckles turned white, "What the HELL is this un? Just what the bloody HELL is this?"

"The Akatsuki Corporation, sir."

Deidara had a fierce vision of the whole dang building exploding. What was bloody wrong with this place? The employers are narcissists of the highest order and the employees are simply impossible. That smug bastard, clearly told him to show up at 6. So he did. And now the bloody receptionist dude says there's no appointment for him, and in fact Itachi wasn't seeing anyone at all today. The whole Aki-whatever ma bob corporation can all go and blow themselves up, yeah!

Deidara tried again, "My name is Deidara and-"

"And you do not have an appointment with Itachi sama." He finished smoothly. Deidara could have sworn that mans expression didn't change at all.

That was it! There was absolutely NO WAY he was standing for this. In the beginning he wasn't even going to show up, but this guy's attitude, bloody rubbed him up the wrong way, yeah. If he wouldn't let him see that smug bastard... Then Deidara sure as hell was going to see him, yeah! "No. You are right, yeah. I don't have an appointment. But I do have something called persistence, yeah."

Deidara could see his deceptively calm tone had thrown off the implacable receptionist. "Sumimasen. But I do not see how this has anything to do with you going to see Itachi sama."

Deidara leaned forward, over the counter until his face was right in front of the receptionists face, his voice dropping into a smooth timbre. "It has everything to do with me going to see him, yeah. Because you see. If you don't let me in now, you will have to let me in eventually, Yeah. Do you know why? Yeah? Because I will stay here until you kick me out or until this place closes down for the day. But I'll be back, tomorrow, the day after, and the day after that, and the day after that. I'll be here, yeah. I'll be here asking you to take me up to see him every two minutes. I'll do this until, even if I do not show up, you'll hear my voice yeah. You'll hear my voice telling you to take me up there, yeah. You'll hear it every two minutes, you'll hear it when you see my face yeah, and you'll hear it when you hear my footsteps yeah. You'll hear it in your dreams, yeah. Even if you take me up to see him, it'll be too late, because, I'll still come. And when I don't you'll look around for me. Wondering when I'll show up again yeah. Do you get the picture?"

He was sweating visibly and Deidara could see his hands trembling. Deidara deliberately pitched his voice low and smooth, just as Itachi had done to him, the day before. "When you finally get to that point, you'll start saying it every two minutes. And still I'll show up. The day after that and the day after that and the day after-"

"BEEP."

The shrill sound resonated desperately around the two Akatsuki partners in the simple office. A long pale finger reached out slowly and pressed the button.

"Yes, Yuki?"

"Itachi sama. Sumimasen, but Deidara san is coming up."

Kisame studied the back of the office chair, in the following silence. In all those years, he still hasn't figured out Itachi's silences. This one was as heavy as all the others he had to endure. The crackling from the intercom started up again.

"Itachi sama?"

The long finger gently pressed down on the button again.

"It's alright, Yuki. Go back to the car."

"Hai, Itachi sama."

The chair swung around sedately, and Itachi faced Kisame. "Deidara is coming up."

Kisame shivered, what faced him was going to haunt him for a very long time. He nodded quickly and got up to leave. Itachi's soft voice stopped him though, "How long since he came into the building, Kisame?"

"Not more than 30 minutes, Itachi." Kisame did not turn around. He didn't want to look into that face again.

"And how long did Yuki last against Sasori?"

"An hour and a half."

"I thought so. Go ahead Kisame. He should be arriving soon."

Kisame didn't answer and hurried out of the large, bare office. An image of Itachi Uchiha smiling, burned into his eyeballs.


	6. Chapter 6

There was no sound except for the slight padding of their feet on the lush carpet as Deidara followed the slight girl. She didn't seem the talkative type, so Deidara kept to himself. It wasn't as if he was dying to speak anyways.

Eventually they came to a stop in front of two large maple doors. On the bronze handles of the doors hung what looked like twin bronze fans. Deidara was intrigued by them; he hadn't seen such an odd design in a while now. They tinkled when the girl opened the door for him, and Deidara resisted the urge to physically pull her back up when she bowed deeply to him and left.

When the door closed behind him with a soft 'whump', it left him very alone in the room with a very busy Itachi. The insolent bum didn't even deign to look up at him. He was too busy penning some papers or another. The room wasn't as grandiose as he had expected it to be. In fact it was all rather bare and impersonal. Very much like the man before him. In the following silence, Deidara shifted awkwardly. Did he come up just so Itachi can make him stand around like a dolt?

At length, just as Deidara was about to start screaming in frustration, Itachi packed all the papers into a neat pile, steepled his fingers together and transferred his gaze to Deidara who promptly shut his mouth like an idiot. Somehow it felt like it was planned.

"How may I help you? Deidara... Kun?"

A vein popped. How dare that bastard speak to him so familiarly? And that pause more or less stated that it was deliberate. Clenching his jaw he glared at the smug ass and got straight to the point. "What does your organization do, and how much does it pay?"

Itachi just studied him a moment longer before getting up and stalking around the huge desk. Deidara eyed the suited man wearily and even backed up unconsciously. Damn that man for putting him on edge. The way he was looking at him made him feel like dessert. It wasn't altogether a pleasant feeling.

"What?"

Now Itachi had him more or less cornered to the door. He could feel the wooden door pressing up against his back and Itachi was still approaching slowly.

"W-what? Hey! what are you up to!"

Itachi's hands suddenly slammed against the door with so much force that Deidara's head vibrated. Deidara blinked, Itachi's nose was almost touching his. Ignoring just how feminine it looked Deidara flipped his head to the side. His eyes were going cross-eyed from looking at someone so close to him. Besides the smug bum had his head trapped between those long hands. Because of this action, Deidara failed to see the dark haired man's eyes flash red.

"You ask about your salary as though you aren't already a member of Akatsuki."

"Well I'm not!" Deidara snarled whipping his head back. He would have spewed a whole lot more of furious indignation, if his mouth wasn't suddenly occupied. His mind was wiped cleanly blank. It took him along minute to realize the smug bastard was _kissing_ him. With a disgusted strength he pushed Itachi back and clawed at his mouth. "You bloody fag! Don't touch ever me again!"

Itachi stared at Deidara another long second, sending the blonde man's neck hairs to attention. He stated rather matter-of-factly. "You enjoyed it."

The next second Deidara's breath was stolen away because a cool hand was at his crotch and he discovered the shocking fact that he was embarrassingly hard.


	7. Chapter 7

Glanced "Hey… You asshole."

Itachi didn't even blink, "Hn?"

Deidara clenched his fists and struggled to keep from moaning. The gall of the man! The ass sounded as though he was talking about the ants social life rather than hovering over another man he had just kissed AND was now holding his victims' family jewels in a not so gentle grip. And dammed if it wasn't turning him on.

"Let go." Deidara more or less hissed those two words at the face so close to his own.

Itachi cocked his head gazing down at Deidara with a rather disinterested gaze. "No."

Another long pause. Deidara was on his tiptoes because the damned man was holding his 'jewels' slightly higher than they normally were, and it seemed as though the asshole was content to keep him hanging there.

"Let go and I won't set a whole suit of sexual molestation on your ass. And I fucking won't join your organisation if it's the last thing I do."

Itachi smiled then. And it chilled Deidara to the bone. "Well. We can't have that now can we…?"

With a swift move that had Deidara dizzy, Itachi hooked his leg around Deidara's and tripped him up, sending him to the carpeted but nevertheless still very hard floor. The blonde let out a groan when his head connected with the floor roughly. That was the only sound he could make before a firm body fell on his and settled itself between his legs. And then lips clashed with his own.

He tried to shove the man off him but strong hands gripped his own and forced them to the ground at either side of his head. Turning his head away he managed to get those vile lips off his own. However his victory was short lived when those heated lips slipped smoothly to his neck.

"Give me a fucking… Hickey… And I will… CASTRATE… you!"

Deidara managed to get past his desperate panting. He could feel the lips curve into a sly smile against his skin. "Feel free to make as much noise as you like. This office is soundproof."

Deidara, growled and writhed under Itachi trying to buck him off. But that only made him discover that he was not the only one that was hard and rearing to go. There was a grunt from somewhere in the vicinity of his collarbone.

"Continue to move like that, and I won't hold back on you."

"Like hell I need you to hold back-" The retort died on his lips when he realized what Itachi had meant and his blue eyes widened.

Itachi drew himself up. This caused him to press down quite intimately on Deidara and he smiled again when he saw how red Deidara went. "You don't wish for me to hold back?"

"No! No, hold back! In fact hold back all you want! I don't want ANYTHING like that to happen dammit."

Dark eyes narrowed. "'It' is going to happen. And you most definitely want 'it' to happen."

To emphasize his point he grinded his hips into Deidara's eliciting a strangled gasp from his prey.

"Asshole, you are a fucking cocksucker you know that?"

Itachi's eyes darkened in amusement, "_I_ know that. I simply wonder how _you_ know that…"

Deidara blinked, he hadn't realized just how suggestive his curses were. "You fucker!"

"I thought we had already established that fact."

Itachi put both of Deidara's hands in his one and used his other free hand to get under Deidara's shirt.

"Hey watch where you are going with your hands! I'm so going to sue you for sexual molestation yeah!"

"Such strong words… But sexual molestation has connotations of simple feeling up another person. _I_ have no intention of just stopping there."

There was a heavy pause before the man under him renewed his struggling tenfold. The wan smile on Itachi's face was wiped off immediately as the friction caused him to harden uncomfortably. His free hand clamped onto the others chin forcing it up so that he could dive down and bite onto the smooth neck.

Deidara's breath hitched and he immediately became still. "You've a fucking animal yeah…"

Itachi was breathing heavily, his mouth loosened its hold and almost in apology licked the abused area. The feeling of the warm wet muscle rubbing against the now sensitive next had heat pooling uncomfortably in his gut. Deidara bit his lip in frustration.

"I wonder if the others would believe you… Me as an animal? They would declare you mental."

Itachi's words cooled the moistness on Deidara's neck, sending another interesting sensation straight between his thighs to the throbbing weeping length trapped between his clothes. Itachi smiled when he felt the twitch against his thigh.

"I hate you…"

The broken words were like an icy bucket of water over Itachi's head. Deidara found himself immediately released. Torn between disappointment and relief he turned his head over to where Itachi had stood up and was getting some papers.

"Sign these, and you will never be in debt again. Nor shall you have me using any means necessary to persuade you to join. Do not sign now, and everything will continue as it was."

Deidara got up slowly panting glaring at the other man who seemed completely unruffled by the encounter. One hand pressed protectively against his neck he stared warily at Itachi.

"It wasn't the sexual molestation threat that put you off. What was it yeah?"

Itachi glanced at Deidara disinterested. "I lost interest."

The man glanced down and his lips twisted into a smile. "And do not worry, your partner is not me. It's Sasori another… Artist. I'm sure you will… Get along just fine."

Deidara growled, "Stop it with the significant meaningful pauses yeah? I'll sign whatever you've got, but you come near my neck again I'll make sure you never have kids."

Itachi's reaction startled Deidara no ends. The black eyes narrowed and then Itachi laughed with bitter sardonic amusement. "My line is dead."

Ignoring Deidara's shocked expression Itachi twisted the papers towards him and pointed at the line. "Sign there."

Deidara inched his way over to the desk. His eyes locked to the papers. Oh hell, he needed the cash. He wasn't going to let Itachi alone with him again so it should be alright, yeah? What would it matter? He looked over the papers quickly and then scrawled his name across the line, pen scratching in the silence.

Once done he handed the papers, being careful not to come into bodily contact with him, back to Itachi who looked at the signature, nodded and sat back down completely ignoring Deidara. Another long silence before, "You may leave now… Unless you have difficulty walking."

"I said enough with the significant pauses yeah!" Deidara flushed red and turned on his heel to stalk out. Just as he was about to leave Itachi's voice stopped him. "Oh…"

"What now?"

"Welcome to the Akatsuki."


End file.
